


the safe house is a salon now

by mister_blood_bug



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Microfic, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), look at these gays, mlm, there very in love uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mister_blood_bug/pseuds/mister_blood_bug
Summary: jon decides he wants to cut his hair so they ask martin
Relationships: Jonathan “jon” Sims/Martin Blackwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	the safe house is a salon now

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so please be gentle 😅  
> i’m sad and gay so here’s a lil fic about my favorite horror bitches

Jon lay in the bed next to Martin, trying to get rest even when they could only see the horrors he had filling up his head. As you could probably imagine they weren’t going to be getting any sleep anytime soon. He turned to see Martin. At least Martin, his beloved, was getting some rest. The moonlight outside the window illuminating his face just enough to see him sleeping there peacefully. They turned their attention to Martin’s hair. Fluffy white curls that looked just like the fog from the Lonely. It was one of the only things he kept from the Lonely(physically speaking), unlike Jon who had been marked everywhere by scars from all the monsters he had faced. He thought about his own hair. It was long, dark, and slightly wavy with grey streaks all over. Maybe that’s the change they needed? Maybe they could ask Martin to cut his hair. Just a small change to leave behind at least something from all the fear he’s attached to.  
Hopefully, Martin would understand. He thought about it for a while before finally deciding to ask Martin when he woke up to cut it.  
\---time skip---  
The next morning Jon got out of bed to join Martin in the safe house’s kitchen. He had gotten up before them to make some tea and breakfast.  
“Good morning,” Jon mumbled tiredly, exhausted from not getting any sleep.  
“Mornin’, did you sleep well?” Martin asked, still focused on the tea he was making, but Jon could hear the smile in his voice.  
“Not the best but I’ll manage, I, uh, I did want to ask you something though.”  
Martin looked up from what he was doing to look at them, “yes, Jon?”  
“I was wondering, er, uh...could you maybe...cut my hair?”  
Martin tilted his head, clearly confused.   
“You see, I haven’t gotten cut since I started at the institute. It’s something I have kept with me through it all. I thought maybe if I cut it, I’d be rid of at least something from working there and all the….perks that have come with it”   
“Oh! I mean, I’m not the best hairdresser, but I could try?” Martin gave a look of understanding that made them feel safe and ok when everything else in his life wasn’t.  
“Thank god, I'm glad you understand,” Jon said, the relief evident in his voice.  
“Oh, Jon,” Martin walked over to where Jon was standing and put his hand lightly on Jon’s face, “of course I would understand.”  
Jon leaned their face into the touch putting his hand on Martins, “Thank you,” Jon said under their breath.  
“So, how short do you wanna cut it?”  
“Oh, hm, I hadn’t, er, I hadn’t actually thought about that yet. I mean I don’t want to cut it all off. Maybe just enough left I can still tie it up?”  
“Hmm, yeah, I think I could make that work if I tried. We’ll eat breakfast and then see if Daisy had anything here we can cut it with”

**Author's Note:**

> also all credits for proofreading go to my lovely friend roman he’s a very talented writer and i just thought i’d credit him cause i’m very bad at grammar so it was very kind of him to proofread this


End file.
